Addressed to Me
by BeauLis
Summary: Hinata is disowned and has a few days to leave. Prior to her departure she comes across a scroll and chest addressed to her. Inside the scroll she is told to meet someone at the gates on the last day at midnight. 5 years later Hinata returns with new friends and enemies, revealing secrets that should have been kept in the dark. Things are about to get interesting in Konoha


**A/N:** Hello everyone! I'm so excited for this since it is my first fanfic. Okay so I'm new to all of this and I hope it goes all well. This is a Hinata fanfic making her the main character, I'm not really sure if I want to do like a pairing for her but if you want a pairing just let me know and give the names and I can do it. I am fully open to all criticism so please feel free to express your opinion and I will take it and use it to the best of my ability (I am pretty desperate -_-).

I'm very sorry but the story won't follow the **exact **Naruto line (after all the War), I want to change it up but I promise to keep characters personalities somewhat the same but not Hinata (she'll still be fair and all but with a backbone). I've also added my own characters into the story (don't get angry) and I totally just made up the things in here (jutsus, chakra and power etc.). But when I write in jutsu-like-stuff or history about real clans I'll keep them relatively the same but with a twist.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto; all rights go to its original creator.

**Chapter 1: Disowned**

Hinata sat on her bed leaning against the blue bed frame. Her lavender eyes focused on the large brown book in front of her. "_The last step is to apply the herbal remedy over the wounds. Massage over the wounds for 30 seconds and watch as the white cream dissolves, healing the scar. Note: If the wound is deeper in the skin, add twice the amount of the ingredients and repeat the last step." _Hinata read over the last sentences tracing over the words with her fingers. Her eyes scanned over the page, it was pristine white with little blue flowers decorated in the corners of each page. The words marked in dark midnight blue the same colour as her hair. Each letter was hand written and very precise. 'This must of taken a long time writing each letter I wonder what've happen if they-'

**Knock, Knock **Hinata looked up from the book she was enchanted by and her eyes lingered over her pale blue door. "H-hold on o-one mm-moment." Hinata stuttered moving off her bed and walked to the door, opening the door she was met with Ko-san.

"Hinata-sama, Hyuga-sama requests for you to report to the Main room." Ko-san said before bowing.

"A- ar- rigato Ko-san, I will go." Hinata politely replied and bowed.

Ko- san moved out the way as the Hyuga heiress closed the door and headed down the lighted hallway. 'I hope Hiashi-sama isn't too hard on the girl, for her sake,' Ko-san thought as his eyes sadden as he watched the Hyuga heiress quietly walk away.

'I hope Otou-sama has finally notice that I'm becoming stronger, I've been training very hard these past few weeks and I feel that I'm improving.' Hinata thought happily as a small smile appeared on her lips. As she turned a corner she came face to a wooden mahogany door, before she could knock she heard a voice from inside.

"Come in Hinata." A stern voice called from behind the wooden door. With a turn of the door knob Hinata opened the door and looked up to white orbs. Just like her eyes but filled with hatred and coldness. Hinata shivered underneath her father's stare making her legs feel wobbly. "Hinata shut the door and sit down." Hiashi-sama coldly spoke to the young girl standing (more like trembling) in front of him.

"Hai Otou-sama." Hinata said as she turned around and quietly closed the door before sitting down in front of her Father. Her eyes scanned over the room: the walls were painted a baby blue with black flora designs painted across the top and bottom of the walls, two large white windows on the left and right allowing those in the room to see into the training ground and beautiful garden, her eyes then looked onto where she was sitting, a large circle table with brown chairs, a light blue table cloth was placed on the table and a white lace cloth above it. The Main room was very beautiful from the walls, to the windows and scenic views and the large centre piece to finish the room nicely: a bouquet of white lilies and orchids placed perfectly. Hinata loved the way the room looked but not the way it felt.

Every time she was called here it was because she had failed to do one _simple_ task required to prove her worthiness. But this time she definitely felt that she was called on because her father had truly noticed her potential coming through (slowly). But oh how wrong the Hyuga Heiress thought she wasn't here to be congratulated on, how naïve the Hyuga Heiress could be sometimes thinking this time would surely be different.

"Hinata what am I going to do with you know." Hiashi spat at his eldest child before continuing "you continue to disgrace the clan and I, as the eldest of my children you should be able to take on the responsibility as the Heir," Hiashi coldly said as his hand bawled into a fist.

"G-g- gomen Ot-ou-sama I w-will tr-try ha-harder ne-next ti-time." Hinata replied softly as she started to fidget with her hands. Her heart started to beat fast in her chest and her face started going pink.

Hiashi angrily looked at his daughter 'Such a pathetic excuse for a daughter,' he thought as he glared straight into that midnight hair of his fragile daughter. "Look at me Hinata, look at me!" Hiashi demanded like a captain screaming at his soldiers.

Hinata flinched as he shouted at her, her lavender eyes slowly looked up to the man before her. 'Come on Hinata just hold back the tears, you are strong and brave not weak and shy,' forcing the tears from pouring out she looked up at her father. Pure hate and disgust laid in his white eyes no care or sympathy beyond that.

"Unfortunately for you there won't be a next time. Time and time you have failed, you are an absolute failure!" *Slam* Hiashi pounds his hand against the table making the objects jump about, before falling back in a mess. "That's all you'll ever be, weak, stupid, vulnerable," **SLAM** the insults kept on coming, "useless," **SLAM** "pathetically shy" **SLAM** "a regrettable mistake," **SLAM **"how can you call yourself a Hyuga!" **SLAM, SLAM, SLAM **Hiashi's voice boomed the last part as well as splitting the table in to half and tearing the table cloth. A precise clean cut leaving the large centre piece destroyed in the destruction.

"See look what you've made me done, this table has been in the family for four generations and YOU made me break it!" Hiashi screamed angrily pointing at Hinata. "Hinata listen very carefully…. I am removing you from your title and last name. You have brought too much shame to this clan, the elders have accepted my request and I am giving the title to Hanabi. She is mature and capable of taking on a responsible job that you have failed to perform," his lips curling into a smile thinking of his younger daughter. "Now that you know of this, you have 3 days to evacuate my house and take your belongings, from this moment on you are no longer welcomed here understand?" Hiashi bluntly said.

"U-un-understood Ot-out-"Before Hinata could barely finish her sentence, she was rudely interrupted. "Don't call me that you scum! You are no longer apart of this family so get out of my sight." Hiashi rudely spat at his disowned daughter.

"Ye-e-yes I un-der-stand Hyuga-sama." The ex-Hyuga Heiress stuttered again her mouth becoming dry. She stood up from her chair looking down at the ground before bowing and leaving the room.

"Oh I forgot before you leave; don't mention anything to Hanabi and Neji or others you associate yourself with. If you disobey me I'll make sure you pay with your useless life." Hiashi's eyes changing into byukugan as his lips turned into a wicked smile.

Hinata looked up to Hiashi; seeing him like this made her body coward in fear, eyes of a cold hearted killer and a smile evil like the devil himself. She bowed again before leaving as she stepped out of the door, she quickly ran to her room letting her tears fall down.

She closed the door behind her and dropped onto her bed. Pulling her knees close to her chest she cried letting all her emotions flow freely. 'I thought he noticed me this time I was so sure. Why does this happen to me? What will happen to Hanabi-chan and Neji-ni-san….. Naruto-kun.' Hinata's heart ached painfully as she thought about her love. 'I'm going to lose everything I've ever loved: my family, Naruto-kun, my team and my friends. I've already lost Kaa-san I'm made her a promise I would do anything to protect Hanabi-chan and everyone I've ever loved. I am a complete failure what will I do? Where will I go? Who will help? I'm sorry Kaa-san I have let you down and everyone else how will anyone ever forgive me?' Hinata cried more as she pulled her legs closer to her before muttering "I'm sorry," and falling into a deep sleep.

Okay that is it everyone! Thanks for reading I hope you all liked it? Please let me know if I made any mistakes and give me some help I want you to be involved and I hope I did good (fingers crossed). I'm just a bit worried and please, please review I like feedback because I have nothing better to do these holidays.


End file.
